


warm

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gentle, Illustrated, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet, Teasing, my art, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A warm moment.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	warm

Typing and the scratching of pen on paper were the only sounds emanating from Joey’s office, or from the entire studio for that matter. Many, if not all, of the workers had already gone home, and Joey, who lost track of time easily when he was in a swing, hardly noticed the late hour. It was not _too_ late, and he had already had dinner with his family, spent time with them and the such. He had enough energy to work and so he did. 

He should have, but did not, expect Henry to come in without knocking, only realizing the man was there when he pulled his computer away from him and set it on the floor, sliding onto the desk to take its place. 

“A-ah, hello Henry,” Joey fumbled, hands clenching and unclenching with the sudden loss of anything to do. “Can I, uh, can I help you Mist- _Doctor_ Stein?”

“Joey, we’re off hours, you don’t have to call me ‘mister’ or ‘doctor’ anything,” Henry told him, smiling. Joey quirked a brow, and shot back, “But aren’t you my Mr. Right and Doctor Love?”

Henry gawked at him for a moment before pulling him close, a hand on Joey’s cheek and the other on this back. 

“Marry me right now,” Henry demanded, looking into Joey’s eyes. “Right this instant.”

“But don’t we have the wedding scheduled for august?”

Henry had no reply to that.

Yet, he still pulled on Joey’s head to bring him closer, able to feel his thunderous heartbeat through clothing, skin, muscle, and bone. 

“So, then,” Henry smirked as staircase wit caught up to him, not a moment too late, “What do you say to have some… premarital relations?”

The red that flowed into Johan’s cheeks sent Henry’s heart aflutter, as did the way his mouth opened in surprise. 

“Why, I,” Joey began, flabbergasted, “Um.”

Henry slipped off the desk, one leg balancing him on the floor, the other’s knee next to Johan’s side, hovering above him with a grin, closer yet. 

“Come now, I think I should be able to have a bit of a test trial with my fiance,” Henry pouted, making Joey’s breathing hitch. “Just a little kiss?”

Johan’s hands were gripping, tightening and loosening, on the armrests of his chair, one slowly raising to touch Henry’s arm. He swallowed, feeling the heat of his cheeks pulse though his face at a constant rate. 

“I…” Joey’s expression relaxed as Henry’s thumb passed over his cheek, gentle and soothing. “Suppose that we can… _try_ things out a little, yes.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Henry grinned, their lips brushing. “Would you like to seal this little pact, or should I?”

“Can I try something new?” Joey asked, the heating blush ringing in his ears and sparking an aura of daring into his faculties. Henry nodded, and gasped as Johan’s tongue ran over his lips. They stared at one another, Joey unsure if he had made a wrong move and Henry’s mind completely on overdrive. Henry pulled him into a kiss, deep and passionate, smiling even as he did. Johan, dizzy from the kisses, had a light smile on when they separated, and managed to mumble, “You l-liked that?”

“Hell yes I did,” Henry replied, and replied in a second way by returning to Joey’s mouth. “And I bet you liked it too, didn’t you?”

“It was,” Johan spoke between breathing and kissing, “Interesting.”

“You’re fantastic,” Henry murmured, settling himself in Joey’s lap. “You’ve been working so long today. It’s late. Come to bed with me.”

“But I have more work, and I’m not tired yet,” he argued gently, silenced by lips on his. “Maybe I can cut it short for t-tonight….”

“Maybe?” Henry teased, kissing along Joey’s neck. “Maybe? How about definitely?”

“Okay, yes, definitely,” he admitted, head leaning back. “Henry, ah, bed?”

“Bed indeed,” Henry laughed, slipping off Joey’s lap to pick him up into his arms, hefting him as though his weight were nothing. He bounced him in his arms, laughing as Joey blushed even more, hiding his face in the crook of Henry’s neck. “You good over there, honeybee?”

“Yep,” Joey squeaked. Henry laughed again, leaning him against the wall and kissing him, gently and slowly, every moment one of pure bliss and satisfaction. They pulled apart with breathing in sync, Joey kissing Henry’s cheeks and forehead and whispering, “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Henry replied, heart melting. “I really love you, Joey.”

“I love you,” Johan sighed again, unable to stop. And why should he? There was no need to. His and Henry’s love was nothing that needed to go unacknowledged or ignored. It simply was their love, and Joey would repeat it unto his dying breath, as would Henry vow it in whispers and shouts. Joey was easily carried up the rest of the stairs - save for the times that Henry would have to pause his traverse from the affections laid upon him. Eventually they made it to Johan’s room - their room, Henry mentally corrected himself - and he put Joey on the bed, making sure to kiss every inch of his face that was available to kiss. “Mm, I love ya… Henry.”

“I do love you, too, Joey,” Henry responded with a slight laugh. “Do you want some second dinner? Heaven knows you could use it.” 

Henry punctuated his words by untucking Joey’s shirt and patting his stomach, grinning at the sheepish blush that slid over Joey’s face. 

“Maybe I could go for a bite,” Johan admitted, making Henry’s smile grow. He kissed Joey’s lips with a slow movement, and made his way out of the room to get for him a plate of something that was warm and smelled like potatoes. Joey enjoyed the flavor and texture, and Henry enjoyed watching him eat. He kissed him as ‘a reward’ when he finished, and slipped into bed when he came back. They spoke quietly until Joey fell asleep, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
